


Танець

by SilverRavenM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Gen
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRavenM/pseuds/SilverRavenM
Summary: Северус, побачивши танець, згадує минуле і покидає святкування





	Танець

_Один, два, три, оберт._

Молодята танцювали. Дивились одне на одного і сяяли від щастя. Музика полонила собою і він прикрив очі на мить, намагаючись не думати. Хіба тепер щось з минулого має значення? Вона вибрала. Вона закохана. Вона щаслива. А те, що в нього серце крає, то так, здалося. Примарилось щось.

_Один, два, три, оберт._

Тоді, на різдвяному балу, вони танцювали. Музику було ледь чути і вона вголос рахувала. Його серце так шалено калатало в грудях, що здавалося от-от зламає ребра і вирветься на волю. Він боявся зробити їй боляче, тримав так ніжно, як тільки міг, не хотів відпускати. Та вона і не думала бути з ним.

_Один, два, три, оберт._

Під час танцю вони дивились один на одного, як от зараз Лілі на свого нареченого. Він тоді шаленів від щастя, а вона… їй було весело. Пирхала від сміху, коли вони збивались і починали спочатку. Широко всміхалась, але не було на її милому лиці й тіні тих емоцій, що панували тепер.

Просто друг.

_Один, два, три, оберт._

Він підніс келих до рота і завмер. Червоне вино зблиснуло кров’ю. Северус опустив його на стіл, поглянув у бік щасливих молодят і пішов геть.

Йому тут не місце.

_Один, два, три, оберт._

У домі тихо і темно. Давно його тут не було. Він торкався рукою стіни і вирішував чи йти далі.

Його тут ніхто не чекав. Уже давно. Та цей будинок належав Снейпу. І тут шукати не будуть.

_Один, два, три, оберт._

Він стояв посеред пустої кімнати, заповненої пилом. Дивився, та нічого не бачив. Маг підняв руки, наче обімаючи когось і ступив вперед.

_Один, два, три, оберт._

Не було ні музики, він нічого не говорив, але танцював. З кимось невидимим. Ступав легко, не один день витратив на тренування, хотів її вразити. Тепер неважливо. Вже непотрібно.

_Один…_

**Будь щаслива.**

_Два…_

**Кохана ним.**

_Три…_

**Я тебе…**

_Оберт._

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфік опублікований на сайті silver-raven.in.ua [тиць](http://silver-raven.in.ua/zakincheni-tvory/tanec/).  
Належить до серії "Миті, яких не було".  
Є переклад на сайті "Книга Фанфиков".


End file.
